El comienzo de algo
by Affy black
Summary: Lily y James suelen mostrarse la peor de sus facetas el uno al otro, pero quizá algo los haga ver su lado más humano cuando menos lo piensan. Aunque no lo admita, James necesita más que nunca el apoyo de quienes le quieren. ¿Está Lily entre ellos? J/L


**Titulo:** El comienzo de algo.

**Summary: **Lily y James suelen mostrarse la peor de sus facetas el uno al otro, pero tal vez algo los haga ver su lado más humano cuando menos lo piensan. Aunque no lo admita, James necesita el apoyo de las personas que le quieren, más que nunca. ¿Está Lily entre ellas?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo es sana diversión.

**Nota: **James y Lily de nuevo por mi parte. Y preparense porque esto no es lo único que tengo en mente de ellos. Me sentía un poco triste hoy y recordé que en los peores momentos es casi siempre cuando vemos lo mejor de las personas y creo que esta pareja no es la excepción. Bueno, espero que les guste aunque es un poco MUY cursi tal vez. No puedo excusarme, la pantalla derramaba miel mientras lo escribía.

Disfruten la lectura:

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo de algo.<strong>

A James Potter le gustaba Lily, y le gustaba mucho.

Todo de ella le fascinaba. Disfrutaba de admirar su belleza natural. Su rojo cabello ondulado cayéndole por la espalda, sus grandes ojos verdes cubiertos por una capa de espesas pestañas negras, sus finas cejas, las pecas que adornaban su nariz y sus carnosos y rosas labios; lo estrecho de su cintura y sus deliciosas curvas que alimentaban más de uno de sus sueños nocturnos.

Pero no sólo le encantaba su perfecto físico. Su personalidad fuerte era su principal atractivo, según él. Que no le gustaba verse indefensa frente a nadie y como tenía un orgullo y una dignidad de tamaños estratosféricos, la forma en la que perdía su paciencia fácilmente, su aguda inteligencia, lo comprensiva que era con sus amigos cercanos y como se preocupaba por algo más que ella misma. No era egoísta ni tampoco superficial, Lily era especial y diferente a la mayoría de las chicas que hubiera conocido.

Era contestona y sarcástica, así como también podía ser callada y divertida. Lily tenía muchas caras, y aunque se esforzaba en siempre mostrarle la peor a James y sus amigos, al joven Potter no le costaba demasiado descubrir que tras todos esos gritos y malas palabras, Lily era más que mal genio. Era perfecta.

Aunque quizás no era exactamente la chica más dulce del mundo, o al menos no con él. Bueno, eso no era sorpresa tampoco.

* * *

><p>A Lily no le gustaba Potter, claro que no.<p>

Su actitud inmadura y sus comentarios estúpidos le hacían comprobar que seguía siendo un niño. Aunque más de una vez le jurara amor eterno, a Lily esas promesas le sonaban a cuentos falsos de los que no podía fiarse ni un poco.

Podía ser guapo, con su cabello negro revuelto con ese aire desaliñado, ese físico atlético, unos ojos de color café, increíblemente brillantes y escondidos tras anteojos; pero ¿De qué le servía? De absolutamente nada si era un arrogante y un creído que se pensaba que sólo por ser atractivo y jugar bien al Quidditch podía hacer y decir lo que se le antojaba.

Podía ser inteligente, pero eso no quitaba que fuera irresponsable y que se preocupara lo mínimo necesario por los estudios, o al menos eso era lo que ella percibía.

Podía ser un buen amigo, pero ¿A dónde iba eso cuando se portaba como un abusivo? Se metía con los demás sólo por no ser como él. Era prepotente y si alguien era capaz de actuar así seguro no tenía sentimientos.

No, James no le gustaba ni un poquito.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana James volvía de su casa antes de lo planeado. Hacía frío y lo único que el moreno quería era tumbarse en la cama, cerrar la puerta y olvidarse del mundo sin ser molestado. Ni siquiera quería la compañía de Remus, Peter, o al menos la de Sirius, su mejor amigo. Deseaba estar solo y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.<p>

Tenía diecisiete años. Se supone que debía actuar como si fuera fuerte, ya era casi un adulto después de todo, pero le costaba demasiado intentar no echarse a llorar con fuerza.

-¿Potter, eres tú?

James maldijo mentalmente. Justo frente a él se encontraba ella. Lily Evans con un jersey verde que provocaba que sus ojos resaltaran más que nunca y con una larga trenza cayendo por su hombro. Era ella iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea y James deseó poder conservar esa visión por siempre, porque lucía hermosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la pelirroja asombrada de verle.

James suspiró. Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Pues yo también soy Gryffindor, Lily, así que no tiene nada de raro que esté en la Sala común y…

-Me refiero a que tú te habías ido a casa, como todos tus amigos. –le cortó siendo directa y precisa. Se cruzo de brazos y lo miró acusadoramente.

-Decidí volver antes. –fue la simple respuesta del joven. –Y estoy muy cansado, así que subiré a mi cuarto y quizá…

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a interrumpirle la chica. Esta vez le miraba fijamente y con cierta curiosidad chispeando en sus ojos esmeralda. Lily bajó los brazos.

James no supo que decir. La odiaba. Ahora definitivamente la odiaba mucho. ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta de que estaba destrozado por dentro con sólo verlo fijamente? Era ridículo. A penas habían cruzado unas palabras y ella ya había deducido que algo le pasaba. Pero en fin, eso le gustaba también, su franqueza e inteligencia.

Porque a él no le gustaban las mismas chicas que a Sirius, que parecían ser más como sus fans en vez de sus novias. Tampoco como a Remus, que las prefería tiernas y cariñosas. Ni como Peter, que buscaba chicas igual de tímidas e introvertidas que él. A James le gustaban listas y con carácter. Simplemente a James le gustaba Lily y ya está.

-S-Sí Lily, estoy bien. –mintió. Ella alzó la ceja. –Sólo estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de hablar ahora…

-Tú siempre tienes ganas de hablar, Potter. –repuso. –Y no quiero sonar prepotente, pero sobre todo siempre quieres hablar conmigo. Así que ahora que estamos aquí solos no veo otro motivo para que quieras irte que a no ser que algo te está pasando.

James bufó.

-¿Te importa?

-No, claro que no. –respondió la pelirroja. –Bueno, no quiere decir que me alegre que algo te esté pasando… -se sonrojó de pronto y James la encontró aun más linda. –Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que si quieres hablar…pero ya dijiste que no quieres hablar así que déjalo. Sólo sube a tu cuarto entonces.

James iba a hacerlo. Iba a subir pero entonces se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban pegado al suelo. Metafóricamente, claro. Lily lo miraba con sorpresa al ver que no se movía.

-¿Y porque tú fuiste la única de nuestro curso en no ir a casa pro vacaciones, Lily? –preguntó para intentar cambiar el tema, y dado que seguía sin poder moverse esa parecía la única opción viable.

-Mis padres salieron de viaje por vacaciones y estaría sola con mi insoportable hermana. –explicó ella. –No podría aguantarlo.

-Ya veo. –dijo James.

Un silencio se alzó entre ambos. Lily se sentó en el amplio sofá rojo mientras James se quedaba en su sitio y miraba atentamente a la chimenea. El moreno entonces sintió un nuevo vuelco de dolor desgarrándolo por dentro y sintió la necesidad de hablarle. De que Lily le abrazara y de que él, por fin, pudiera sentirse un poco unido a ella. Sintió deseos de que lo consolara aunque sonara poco probable que alguien como Evans fuera a hacer eso por él.

Y decidió hablar.

-Mis padres murieron hace dos días, Lily. –dijo en una voz fría y entrecortada. Con las manos temblándose mientras jugaba con su bufanda. –Fue un accidente. Se vieron atrapados en una pelea contra mortífagos y Aurores. Mataron a mi padre al instante y mamá murió en San Mungo horas más tarde sin poderse recuperar de uno de los hechizos.

James sintió que las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos e hizo lo posible por aprisionarlas. "Eres casi un adulto", se repetía, "debes ser fuerte." Pero en su interior fortaleza era lo que más le faltaba.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lily que se había puesto sumamente pálida y había abierto los ojos al doble.

-Pues fue fácil hablar con Dumbledore y pedirle…

-No James, me refiero a que demonios haces aquí cuando deberías estar con el resto de tu familia, amigos de tus padres y tus propios amigos. Deberías estar compartiendo tu dolor con más personas que sienten lo mismo, no encerrándote en tu cuarto como si nada pasara. –alegó con convicción. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí solo?

James lo meditó unos segundos. ¿Por qué quería estar solo? ¿Por qué había evitado a todos los que se habían preocupado por él y había huido al colegio? ¿Por qué no había querido ver a Sirius y sus demás amigos?

-Porque soy un Gryffindor y ya soy un adulto, Lily. –concluyó. –Y debo ser fuerte y permanecer valiente hasta el final.

La pelirroja entonces lo tomó de la mano, para infinita sorpresa del moreno, y lo jaló hasta hacerlo sentarse en el sofá con ella. James la miró a los ojos y Lily pudo ver entonces toda su debilidad escondida tras capas de falsa fortaleza.

-No seas estúpido. –espetó la Gryffindor. –James, tus padres murieron, no es tiempo de querer ser fuerte, es tiempo de llorar. Dime, ¿Tú has llorado? –el chico, intimidado, negó. -¡Entonces hazlo! No puedes aguantarte tu dolor por siempre. Déjalo salir.

James negó apresuradamente y quiso ponerse de pie y marcharse pero ella no se lo permitió. La maldijo mil veces más en su cabeza.

-Yo no…

-Todo va a estar bien. –le susurró Lily. –Pero ahora no necesitas ser fuerte. Necesitas ser consolado.

Y de pronto James estalló en lágrimas frente a la única persona que quería que le viera como alguien valiente y no como un débil. Se cubrió el rostro intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía al dejarse vencer por la tristeza y sollozó. Increíblemente Lily colocó sus brazos alrededor de él abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Estará bien… -murmuró en su oído mientras el joven Gryffindor apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro delgado de la pelirroja y la abrazaba por la cintura.

No podía dejar de llorar pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de la noticia de sus padres se sentía de verdad huérfano y solo. Se sentía desdichado y pensaba que no había nada, excepto llorar en el hombro de Lily, que lo animara en esos momentos.

-Desahógate. –continuó hablando Evans. –Hazlo hasta que te sientas liberado. Yo voy a estar contigo.

-Gracias. –musitó entre sollozos. –Gracias Lily.

-No estás solo, James. Estoy segura que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti. El dolor se irá y tú seguirás con tu vida. –le afirmó. –Y llorar no te hace menos valiente o más débil. Al menos para mí sólo eres alguien que está sufriendo. Alguien con sentimientos. –finalizó.

Eso era lo más bonito que ella le había dicho en toda su vida y entonces James sólo pudo admitir que estaba más enamorado de Lily Evans que nunca. Amaba a esa mujer fuerte y que a la vez podía ser tan dulce que lograba hacerle sentir menos triste. Se acercó a sus labios y quedó a centímetros de ellos

-Eres increíble. –farfulló cerca de ella. –No sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda…

-James… -fue lo único que logró pronunciar porque el chico de anteojos se acercó más, hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, parece que el frío ha derretido hasta a la congelada Lily Evans. –exclamó una voz tras ellos.

-Serás idiota. –dijo una tercera persona. –Has interrumpido, Canuto.

-¿Deberíamos volver a entrar y hacer como si no hubiéramos visto nada, Remus?

-No, Colagusano. Ya hemos arruinado la atmosfera.

James se puso de pie de golpe y Lily sólo atinó a suspirar intentando no sonrojarse. Frente a ellos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew les veían con asombro y bastante diversión. James se secó el rostro aun algo mojado por las lágrimas e ignorando el hecho de que acababan de impedir que se besara con la chica de sus sueños, recibió a sus mejores amigos con un abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –cuestionó Potter.

-¿De veras creíste que te íbamos a dejar solo? No nos íbamos a conformar sólo con eso de que te fuiste al colegio antes porque querías privacidad. –relató Sirius. –Somos tus mejores amigos. Juntos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

James, sin querer parecer un idiota, se aguanto nuevamente las ganas de llorar.

-Tú me apoyaste cuando te necesité. –añadió Lupin. –Y ahora tú nos necesitas.

-Aunque no quieras admitirlo. –completó Colagusano.

Y con esas palabras para el joven Potter fue imposible aguantar y se decidió por volver a soltar las lágrimas que llevaba horas atrapando en sus ojos. Sirius le abrazó con fuerza y James se sintió sorprendentemente mejor.

-Los dejaré solos. –murmuró Lily Evans por lo lejos.

-Lily, quédate. –suplicó James. –Por favor.

La pelirroja lo miró con sus intensos ojos verdes y no pudo negarse a su petición. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado y cuando James la tomó de la mano ella no se movió. Por más extraño que sonara, de repente en su fría soledad él había llegado y le había hecho ver la persona que era en verdad. Y sorpresivamente esa persona no le desagradaba del todo, al contrario.

Y tal vez ese pudiera ser el principio de algo. Ni James ni Lily lo sabían con certeza, pero los otros tres merodeadores, que podían ver como se tomaban las manos y se miraban haciendo saltar chispas entre los dos, estaban seguros de que ese algo existía, y que iba a ser maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Finite.<p>

Espero les haya gustado. James/Lily forever :') Tal vez haya continuación de éste pequeño fic, porque como dice el titulo esto es apenas el comienzo de algo que aun no se concreta. Por cierto éste One-Shoot incluye la participación especial de mis chicos Sirius y Remus. Ah y de Peter, que no es mi chico pero que también andubo por aquí. Es qué si James tiene problemas, ¿Quien lo va a ayudar además de Lily? Obvio los super-merodeadores :)

En fin, me despido. Un besoooo a quienes leyeron, y gracias por hacerlo. Dejen comentarios si les gustó y si no...pues también :) jiji.

Affy.


End file.
